


EndLess Love

by ShatteredOmega



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Underfell - Freeform, Angst, F/M, UnderFell PapyrusXOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega
Summary: I know the spacing to much but i have to stop editing this for the moment.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	EndLess Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know the spacing to much but i have to stop editing this for the moment.

She groaned opening her eyes, “Paps what-” “THETIMELINEISGLITCHINGOUT!” she jolted up, his voice was full of panic. She moved herself off the bed and grabbed her boots, shoving them on, she grabbed her black overcoat and quickly put it on herself.

He grabbed her hand making a mad sprint to the basements makeshift lab, rushing over to a large computer. He clicked on one his hands moving to the keyboard, his movements were frantic. She watched as the symbols came onto screen. She summoned up the timelines code, breathing stopping the moment she took one look at the code.“Papyrus.” he froze, the amount of hopelessness in her tone caused him to turn and gaze at her.

“I can’t fix this.” the white shaking pinpricks went out, leaving a void in his sockets. She let the coding disappear, gazing at him, her eyes looked dull. “The timeline’s going down…” he slowly shook his head, “The codings past the point of no return, i can’t fix a thing…” she soft shook, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

“We’re all going down..” red magic started to build up in his sockets, the lights returning, smaller than pinpricks, the lights didn’t give off a glow.

“The whole AU is going down…” he shakily took her hands into his own gloved one. “The AU won’t be the same once the creator remakes it.” she stared up at him, thick blackened red water started to fall from her grey ocean aqua mixed eyes. “Guess this is the end..” he shook his head, this couldn’t be the end, it couldn’t! “I’m sorry..” she gave him a tearfilled smile, her shaking picked up.

“No, no, no, TH-THIS ISN’T THE END!” he was making a move to turn back to the computer however she pulled him towards her. He stared down at her again. “This can’t be fixed, it’s all going down, the coding from this will never be brought back up..” the tears started to fall faster.

“The coding in the next AU won’t be the same…” the sound of rattling could be heard. “It’ll be more violent.. More harsh..” a low sob left him.

“The memories of everything before will be forever lost..” he slowly shook his head.

“I guess this was never meant to last..” the smile that placed itself on her lips looked dull.

“N-N-NO!” he didn’t want to believe it. He wanted this to stay! He wants to stay with her! To keep the memories! “I CAN’T LOSE THIS!” his grip became tighter, more desperate.

The room started to glitch, the white and black was spreading around them.

“I’ll forever love you.” his gaze returned to hers. “I’ll forever love you beyond the ends of time, nothing will change that.” her voice was softly shaking. “I can promise you that even though the coding will never return.” she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his sharp teeth.

Her gaze stayed looking into the dull white circles that stood out in the black, she pulled back so she could fully gaze at him.

The black and white squares started to spread on her.

“When the whole of this AU finally comes to an end..” the grip she held on the deep soft crimson fabric became tighter.

“When we meet once again… with all are memories of this timeline… the past ones, the ones beyond us…” her tone started to lightly glitch. “Once i catch sight of you…”

The glitching became worse.

“I’ll never let you go.”

He leaned down and placed his teeth to her lips, allowing his eyes to close. When he opened them he gazed into her eyes, the colors in them made him feel calm.

“Til we see one another again… my sunset lover.” the soft smile that came onto him was one that she could wait to see again.

No matter how long it takes.


End file.
